Out Of the Twin and into the light
by xVOGUE
Summary: [ she start to get realy annoy by this and start posting thing like oliver Kelsey and kelsey sitting in a tree but when miley along the way she make new friends and the olds seem to be fading to the backroundmiley HAs A twin execep one and his name is..
1. Contest

**Hey Peoples I'm holding a contest and the people who win get to decide what the person does . who ever made up this idea GET FULL CREDIT ok **

**Girl:**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Age:**

**Personally:**

**Style: **

**What she want in a guy**

**Screen name:**

**Why you want this part**

**Boy**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Age:**

**Personally:**

**Style: **

**What type is he:**

**Screen name:**

**Why you want this part**

**Im gonna start the story and when I chose then you will come in k?**


	2. Kelsey arrivel not so nice

**Miley twin name is….Kelsey! Oh, she a girl she has brown hair like Miley's and her style is preppy outgoing and guys who are down to earth funny cute and ,Star Struck (she get star struck though) , Thoughtful and is not stupid but get b c in school **

Hey, Miley Lily said smiling

Hey, Lily I said as I stared at the street. You see my so call twin coming today to live with us and well you would think I would be happy but i'm not as eager as my dad and brother are

"What up lily said as Jake and Oliver walk over to us?"

"Nothing but my twin Kelsey, I said as i lay on grass and waited

"Did you say twin"

Jake said as he took a sip of my smoothie I had

"Yes Twin now gives me my smoothie "

I said as I tried to grab it

"Fine "he said as he open the smoothie and dumps it on me

"Jake!" I yelled as I got up and kick Jake in the knee until he fell the ground

Miley I heard a voice call

Kelsey I mutter and went over to give her hug even though I hated to

Ow I hear behind me

OMG Jake Ryan's! Kelsey screams and run over Mr. Ego

Hey Kelsey Jake said rubbing his knee

Kelsey pov

Aww Jake what happen I said as I grab his hand and pull him up

Ask her Jake said as he let go of my hand and pick up miley and through her in a pond that was like 3 inches deep I think for pay back?( next her house she don't live near the beach but close)

I started laughing at this because it was funny until miley gave me the death stare I shut up quickly and went over to help her out of the water

Um Kelsey I think we should go or they might go over board kill each other lily said brightly

**Short I know but in every chapter there might be a new person sooo ya**

**Bye-bye **


	3. Shopping days

Recap Of what has Happen Sooo far

**Aww Jake what happen I said as I grab his hand and pull him up**

**Ask her Jake said as he let go of my hand and pick up miley and through her in a pond that was like 3 inches deep I think for pay back?( next her house she don't live near the beach but close)**

**I started laughing at this because it was funny until miley gave me the death stare I shut up quickly and went over to help her out of the water**

**Um Kelsey I think we should go or they might go over board kill each other lily said brightly**

**Kelsey Pov**

Yeah I said as I walk over to lily ''

Sooo Kelsey! Want to go to the mall seeing how miley cant lily said looking at miley

I guess I said as we walk to the mall I was deep in thought. _This is sooo cool my own twin knows Jake Ryan what next she Hannah Montana anyway I wonder who does miley like she look like she was going to kill jake for pushing in the water so I can check him of the list of who miley likes I thought _

so lily would you rather Kiss Oliver or eat a snail I said smiling

Well…no clue Oliver is well Oliver and well snails that just sick! Lily said making an EW face

Yeah I said as I walk into the mall

Ooo Like let go to limit too! Rumors' have it that they have cute outfits! Lily said as she walk right into limit too

Okie I said and walk into limit too

2 hours later still in limit too

Oh gosh lily what this I said as I held out a pink stripe tie in front and a pink shirt with dark jeans

You are miley twin I heard lily mutter under her breath

Cute now come on I need to call miley lily said as we left the mall and store

Miley's pov

**  
**Some people say it'll never happen  
And we're just wasting time- (ring tone) I pick up my phone

Miley:Hello

Lily: Hey miley this is lily and Kelsey are you done beating jakey up

Miley:Yes He right and if he moves he will be dead

Kelsey:Hey Miley Please tell me jake not dead yet

Miley: no he not hes alive ok bye

I close my cell and took lily water and spill it all over jake

Hey! Jake yell

You started and im gonna finish it I said I started to run down the street

**Short Yeah I know I have writers block so see ya**

R.i.p

**Anna Nicole smith and her son have die thi afternoon it 4:48 2-08-06**

**May catch it at 11:00 on seven news**


	4. Drama Pop Star

**Thank you to my first 4 Reviewers (I think that how you spell it): ****ZOMBiiSLAYERlovex3**** (Kelsey ) ****DlnSprFan101**** and last but not least Miley Ashley J ordan Emily F… .you guys rule I will try better grammar anyways Poor Anna Nicole Smith first her son now her Mann .**

**Oh and ZOMBIISLAYERlovex3 im just going to change the name a little but every thing else will be the same k sorry and Ashley Jordan Emily f…. name will change a little (to make it fair srry forgive me)**

**Recap!**

**Miley:Hello**

**Lily: Hey miley this is lily and Kelsey are you done beating jakey up**

**Miley:Yes He right and if he moves he will be dead**

**Kelsey:Hey Miley Please tell me jake not dead yet**

**Miley: no he not hes alive ok bye**

**I close my cell, took lily water, and spill it all over jake**

**Hey! Jake yell**

**You started and im gonna finish it I said I started to run down the street**

**(the mall opens at 5 in this story ) Caitlin Rose Wynn and **

**Playground-Miley Pov**

I stop to catch my breath a few time I could hear Jake running after me but I out run him a lot so I stop for a break at none other then the playground which was down the street from my house( luckily)

Miley! I heard behind

I turn around see Jake sitting on the bench behind me

Yes, I ask innocently with my innocent smile of course

Ok ok seeing how i'm sooo tired and need a break I will let you go but next time i'm going to get you missy jake said as he sat down on the slide next to me

Hey miley what time is it Jake ask

Ummm hold on I said as I pull at my phone

Its… 6:30 I said as realize it and I scream(school)

Come on Jake were going to be late! I said as I pull jakes hand and started to run down the street to get to my house

Ok Jake said

My house

Lily Kelsey I yell as lily and Kelsey come running down the stairs with a cute two cute outfits one for boys and one for girls

Jake this ones yours we bought it for you lily and Kelsey said together as jake glazed at Kelsey

And miley this is yours they said a little less preppy then they were .they gave me a pink striped tie around in the front and a a pink shirt that goes under it with jeans, and brown shoes

Thanks I said I run up stairs to get dress

School-Miley pov

There was a new two new girls beside Kelsey there name Samantha Wynn and Caitlin Stratlin. Caitlin had short, dirt blonde curly/wavy/straight hair, and Hazel eyes and Samantha Had the same kind of hair like me and deep forest green

Hey I said as I walk next to Caitlin

Hey she said kind of shyly

Theres need to be shy Caitlin just act like this is your old school ok

But I cant I never went to school I was always home school… she said looking down

Oh that sucks I said

Yeah I know I never a real friends… she said bringing her eyes up to face me

Well meet mine then I said as I drag her to meet my friends

Hey guys This Caitlin I said as I enter the group of kids

Oh hey Caitlin i'm Jake that lily and Oliver and that Kelsey he said pointing at me

I'm not Kelsey I'm miley I said as I ran to the bathroom as Caitlin follow

Hey miley i'm sooo sorry for what happen Caitlin said as she gave me a hug and walk with me out of the bathroom

It ok it happens I said as I grab a piece of paper from my locker and write Kelsey loves Oliver and hates Jake Ryan's by lily on it after that I made copys and hung it every where in school during study period When every one was in a class rooms

Hey Kelsey I said as I walk up to her as she looks at the paper.

I cant believe Lily ! would do this to me!!!! Kelsey Scream as a rage of a girls came running after her wll the whole school was running after her

Oo I got and idea I said as I ran out of school

Couple mins later

I sneak in through the back door near the gym I ran to the place where play where played and put in music and started sing as people crowded(I got nerve)

**I lost myself at your show last night  
Looking at your sparkling eyes  
Looking at your sparkling eyes**

**In the middle of a fresher crowd**

**You keep living like you're a movie star**

**But tell me who you really are**

**But tell me who you really are**

Kelsey pov

Im a glitter doll I cant be touch I thought as I ran faster in the music room where I heard music

Oh gosh Hannah Montana! Theres jake I thought as I ran over to jake

Jake help!! I said trying to get jake attention but I fail he was staring at Hannah Montana

**baby you're a glitter doll**

**On the radio**

**I'm dissolve**

**In the stereo**

**You got me**

**You've got me coming back for more**

Jake I scream as he goes up to Hannah Montana after she finish her song

Jake please!

She the glitter doll im not important to anybody I said as ran up to get go all fan on her

**Pop princess, hold my hand  
Pop princess, I'm a fan  
Pop princess, I need you now  
Freak me out, turn me inside out  
Pop princess, make me smile  
Pop princess, drive me wild  
Pop princess, I need you now  
So baby, turn your love up loud**

Miley pov

Hey Jake I said coldly as I feel his arms wrap around me and kiss me .surprisingly I kiss back I try to pull away a couple of times put I could not his grip was to stronger for me to pull away so I enjoy the moment before cameras came out and went flash flash on me

Finally I could break his grip but soon after slap him and ran off stage to the bathroom and lock my self in a darkstall . as I hear jakes feet flutter behind'

**You were hiding in a darkened stall  
Waiting on your curtain call  
Getting your piece of mind  
But I was looking past the glossy stare  
And I knew who was really there  
And I'd like to spend some time**

I took my wig of and Hannah clothes and put on my miley clothes before jake came in

I hear the door flung open to jake I started to fake cry

Miley Jake ask as he open the darkened stall

No Kelsey remember I said as I slap him and ran home

Home-

Hey bud- my dad said but was cut off by door slamming shut

**Drama yayayayayayaayaay Yessss that sing fitted what she was doing Hahaha lov it?  
**

**Rip **

**Nana and**

**Anna Nicole Smith and her son**


End file.
